


Solo in the Bookshop, Under the Gaze of an Angel - Kinktober Day Twenty Six - Masturbation - Quefish

by Blackrayvn



Series: Kinktober [26]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrayvn/pseuds/Blackrayvn
Summary: After going shopping for clothesand Crowley's abrupt Blowjob inthe changing room, Aziraphalegets his turn as the come home tothe Bookshop.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Kinktober [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950499
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Ineffable Kinktober 2020





	Solo in the Bookshop, Under the Gaze of an Angel - Kinktober Day Twenty Six - Masturbation - Quefish

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW - Kinktober - Masturbation

**Kinktober Day Twenty Six - Masturbation - Quefish**

_Solo in the Bookshop, Under the Gaze of an Angel_

The Bentley pulled up to the bookshop, slowing and finally coming to an abrupt stop. Earning Crowley a sideways glance of a very pleased, well taken care of angel. Aziraphale thought better of saying anything, there was one thing he knew, and that was he was going to play, seeing as his demon managed to have his way in a changing booth.

Aziraphale opened his own door, taking the clothes he had picked out for himself, and with a bit of magick made the poor staff at the store forget what they had heard. Especially with Crowley's look on his face, he was far too proud for Aziraphale's taste. Of course, he was full of shit; he loved it when Crowley took things into his own hands; it always ended well enough for the angel.

Opening the bookshop, Aziraphale stepped in first, waiting for Crowley to meander in. Crowley stepped in, looked over at his angel, and stopped; the mere color in Aziraphale's eyes screamed volumes of what was going on behind that angelic outside. Crowley learned to never judge a book by its cover; the same could be said about his angel.

Crowley stepped past Aziraphale only to hear the door lock click; the blinds slowly closed, and as he went to speak, Aziraphale had reached up, taking his silver necktie in hand. Guiding them to the couch, Aziraphale pushed just enough to make Crowley sit. Still, without a word, Aziraphale came back from behind the book with two glasses of whiskey.

Handing one to his demon, and as he sat in his chair, he leaned back, looking at Crowley as though he were a meal. Crowley's spine ignited from the look that graced Aziraphale's face. His eyes taking in Crowley, slowly along every line that sat in front of him, and with each line, Aziraphales smirk changed to something else.

Aziraphale grinned, taking a sip of his whiskey, placing it down on his desk; whatever thought was brewing in his head had come to fruition as he stood and strode over to Crowley. Leaning down, his lips brushing over Crowley's ear, as a whispered breath tickled against Crowley's skin.

"I want to watch you..."

Crowley shuddered under the warmth of Aziraphale's words, let alone the breath that teased him. Crowley waited for a moment; he knew that there was more to come; he just had to endure the angels teasing, knowing full well the effect it had on him.

"I am going to sit in my chair, my dear, and I want to watch you make yourself cum for me..."

Crowley barely caught his breath at the words of his angel; this wasn't quite what he thought he was going to hear; it was far better. How many times over the centuries had he done this, without his angel there, imagining him there, imagining his angel touching him. Aziraphale smirked, sliding his hand over Crowley's hardening bulge, a gentle squeeze, pulling a small yet strangled noise from Crowley.

Turning around, Aziraphale went back to his chair and sat down, leaning back. He regained his whiskey and watched. Crowley had been turned on already from the store, but this was something else. Not only was he aroused, but as he undid his jeans, sliding them down his long legs, he also felt the most vulnerable and naked than he ever had before.

Crowley could feel his angels heavy stare on him, bringing both lightning and the need to cover himself, and fighting both. Wanting to see his angel watch him, it was erotically intimate on another level. Still, he obeyed. Leaning back against the couch, Aziraphale watched as his demons hand slid against his cock, slowly rolling over the head of his cock, then sliding back down to the base.

Crowley felt himself getting harder in his hand, especially with Aziraphale watching; it made everything seem to be that much more of a raw feeling. The way his hand caressed over his cock, or the way that when Crowleys breathe hitched, he heard his angel moan, though he wasn't even touching himself. Aziraphale sat watching, his eyes following the way Crowley's hand moved over himself, the way his hips pressed up into his hand, searching for just a touch more.

The way Crowley's breathing quickened brought Aziraphale to distraction, having forgotten about the whiskey that perched on his desk. Crowley's eyes closed on a particular firm pump of his hand, the way it squeezed at the head of his cock, letting the precum slick his hand as he started to pump in earnest.

"Look at me, Crowley...I want you to look at me when you cum..."

Crowley's eyes opened, gasping at his angel's words. He could hear how heavy Aziraphale's voice had become; as he looked over, Crowley watched as Aziraphale's hand was pushing against his own arousal. Crowley wanted nothing more than to get up and feel his cock rub against Aziraphale's, but as he moved, Aziraphale shook his head, stilling Crowley on the couch, fucking his own hand while Aziraphale wantonly watched.

Squeezing firmer, pressing into his hand faster, harder, his hips starting to buck up into his own hand, Crowley knew he couldn't last much longer. Trying to ho9ld back strangled moans had left his control, and the bookshop had cries and Aziraphale's name echoing off the books. Aziraphale still stayed in his chair, stroking his own cock through his trousers.

Aziraphale would have his fun after Crowley came; he would please his demon even more.

"cum for me, Crowley, let me see you fall apart, I'll even clean you with my tongue..."

Aziraphale's words and the way his hand was moving over his own cock, the way his eyes burned Crowley from across the room was enough to make Crowley call out as he came into his hand. As his hand became erratic and just not quite enough, Aziraphale had already stood, wrapping his mouth around Crowley cock, sucking him, tasting him, licking him clean.

Leaving his demon shaking and shuddering under the control of his tongue.


End file.
